


Darling Sister

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Darling Sister

_You grinned. “Why, I have it on good authority that you and Fergus aren’t exactly close. Why go to just anyone to get back at him for so rudely going after our mother?”_

_“If you can get her back no problem, can’t she get out no problem?” Dean pointed out._

_“No, you moron.” You spat. “He’ll have warded everything to keep her in, and to keep her from using her magic.” That was a no brainer. “He’s likely not bothered with warding from the outside.”_

_They nodded. “Does he know about you?” Sam asked._

_You chuckled. “Oh, that he does, boys. That he does.” You told him._

* * *

Rowena looked smug as Crowley was brooding over his new found sister. “Must you look so sour, Fergus? She’s a lovely lass.” She looked up at her son. “Ye might get along!” She chuckled.

He shot her a look. “Really, mother?” Crowley asked, bored. “You honestly think I’d want to get to know this brat?” He spat. “I can’t bloody stand you!”

“Oh, hush.” She waved him off. “At least she’s goin’ somewhere in life. Unlike you!”

“I’m the bloody king!” He yelled.

She rolled her eyes, her focus back on the book in her hands. “Keep telling yourself that, dear.” She said condescendingly.

* * *

“Pack up, boys.” You told them as you stood from your seat, stretching. “This is no establishment for a lady, and I’ll be damned if I’m seen coming and going from seedy motel with the likes of you.”

Dean shot you a look. “What the hell? You think we’re going to listen to someone like you?”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I resent that remark, pretty boy.” You hissed. “Second of all, are you really going to turn down a stay at a fine hotel…for this?” You waved your hand around, motioning to the motel room.

“Wait, what?” He suddenly seemed far more interested.

“Thought so.” You chuckled. “So. Let’s go.”

* * *

Standing in the double room you’d rented, you smirked at the look on the boys’ faces. “This is what comfort looks like.” She slipped off her fitted jacket and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs.

“How the hell can you afford this?” Sam asked, his eyes taking everything in.

“Mother was smart this time around.” You mused. “Made sure I got a better father than Fergus did.” Dean raised an eyebrow at you. “As long as my father never hears from us, we have unlimited use of our credit cards. Seems the Mrs isn’t exactly aware of his little affairs.” Sitting on the side of the closest bed, you flopped back.

* * *

“What is taking that girl so bloody long?” Crowley grumbled. He’d been on edge since that first phone call- two days ago. Nothing had been heard since. No texts, no calls. Nothing.

Rowena sipped her tea, amused. “Is your darling little sister getting to you?” She asked, earning a glare. “Be still, Fergus.” She breathed. “She’ll be here. She’ll put you in your place soon enough. And, if I know my girl, I have an idea of what’ll happen.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What are you bloody talking about?”

Licking her lips, she set her cup down gently on her saucer. “She’s a smart lass, and you’ve angered her. She’ll do everything she can to get under your skin. And it’s already working.”


End file.
